


It’s Stormy Work

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [34]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Electrocution, Gen, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Having gym outside in a storm is just asking for trouble really; especially when Fenton’s practically attracts trouble.
Series: May's Phantastical Callings [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405315
Comments: 29
Kudos: 500





	It’s Stormy Work

**Author's Note:**

> DannyMay 2020 Day 23: Lightning

They had been running, outside because why the Zone would Amity be sane and have people _inside_ during rainy crappy weather. Though fine, the new gym teacher _was_ a lot nicer than Testlauf ever was, and drastically less insane too. Even if it was a bit weird having a teacher who seemed to care about each of their personal fitness over just having a fit class in general. Meaning he actually was trying to spend time with each student and give them personal pointers. Only a few problems with that for Danny, the teacher didn’t know him and his weird at all, Danny’s body didn’t even abide by normal physique so any advice was much less useful, and finally, Danny was actively pretending to be less fit than he was. That last one was the one being a problem right now, Danny’s gym cloths covered him head to toe but definitely didn’t hide his muscles as well as his normal thick baggy clothing did. At least they covered the scars though. That was something. 

“Come on Danny, I know you can run faster than this”, Camp Bell very pointedly looks down at Danny’s legs and to his -definitely not heaving- chest, purely for emphasis. Most people would look at the tall thick tube socks and assume that’s what was giving any level of definition to his lower legs, but he wasn’t quite that oblivious. And occasionally the loose oversized gym shorts made it clear they weren’t covering skinny twig legs. The weirdest thing was the kid acting like he was slightly tired when he clearly wasn’t. He just wasn’t trying and seemed lazy instead. Camp would get it, some people just don’t give a damn about fitness. But Danny clearly did. If Camp had to guess, he’d say the kid was more fit than most of the sports kids. And it wasn’t even the kind of fit he usually saw on teens, even ones that did workout a lot. And he handled the slick muddy terrain like it wasn’t even wet at all. While everyone else’s feet would at least occasionally slip or stagger; Danny’s just never did. 

Danny grunts, trying to seem like he’s doing everything in his power to ignore the teacher, “don’t wanna”, then looking up, like most of the class, at the bang of thunder and flash across the sky. Danny mentally noting how they weren’t very far apart at all, so the lightning was pretty close by actually. It honestly made him feel a little nice and comfy inside. 

Ever since the whole Vortex thing, he had a bit of a liking for storms. And of course the ghost in him just liked the chaos storms could cause by nature, as well. Course, he preferred a snowstorm over thunder and lightning. Totally his ice Cores fault for that particular preference. Lightning always did make him feel energised though, and tingly. That, he firmly blamed on the whole died by electrocution thing. Feeling the hairs on his body frizz out a little at another flash of lightning, muscles and bones vibrating with the thunder. Flexing a little -which yeah, he probably shouldn’t do- at just kind of wanting to genuinely run, or preferably fly, through the electrified air. 

Camp shakes his head, “why not? The entire point of this class is to give you kids a chance for some quality guided exercise and of course sports. You clearly do look after your body, so why not take advantage of having someone knowledgable around?”. Pausing and stopping to stand with pretty much the rest of the class at actually _seeing_ lightning strike the ground. Alright, maybe it would be best to move back inside at this point. Dodging lightning bolts was _not_ a form of exercise. At least not a good safe one. Side-eyeing the black-haired teen, seeing the muscles around his neck tensing slightly. Camp would question if maybe the boy was bothered even possibly frightened of the weather, that would explain the reserved running, if it weren’t for the slight smile and rather happy twinkling in his eyes. 

Camp shakes his head and steps away to be more in the centre of the running teens, cupping his hands over his mouth, “alright eveyone! We’ll be heading back in for a quick round of dodgeball!”, mentally chuckling overhearing a few groans. Everyone either loved or hated dodgeball, but it was good for them to experience. Less rigid than typical sports and fostered either resourceful sneakiness or confidence. 

Danny sighs, sure he usually intentionally let himself get hit/knocked out but it rubbed his ghostly ego the wrong way and the jocks always threw with the intent to hurt rather than win. Grumbling, “oh just kill me now”. Then, as if the universe was attempting to answer his annoyance, he promptly gets struck by lightning square in the chest and thrown back into the muddy grass. Danny for his part just shouts, “oh shit!”, and groans on the ground, “I didn’t mean that literally”. 

Meanwhile, everyone else either screamed/squealed or were openly gapping. Camp is frankly shocked at hearing someone mutter, sounding almost bored, “oh, it’s just Fenton. Of course it’s Fenton. Why wouldn’t it be? Who cares”. While he runs over to the downed teen. Who just waves him off with a hand from the ground. 

“I’m fine. I’m good. I’m okay. _Holy Shit_ ”. Danny’s just think on ‘Oh so _this_ is how being electrocuted feels’ considering he didn’t actually remember feeling the electricity from his death. He sure as shit remembers the feeling of a portal opening up on/in him though. Even if that/this probably isn’t how being struck by freaking lightning feels to a normal person. Considering he can feel the ectoplasm in him basically absorbed the charge and is more or less vibrating like mad. He so does not want to sit still right now. 

Springing up onto his feet and shaking out his arms, giving the slightly gapping teacher a wide smile, “whelp, now I’ve got something else to add to my list”. 

Camp blinks and shakes his head, grabbing the boy’s shoulder, “what? Boy, you were just _struck by lightning_ ”. 

A red-haired teen gets his attention by waving her hand dismissively, “Danny’s _always_ gettin’ hurt. He’s got some weird contamination thingy though, so it absorbs the blows or whatever”. 

Camp blinks at that, what? He had heard that the Fenton’s were a bit strange and had heard more than a few rumours that Danny specifically was quite strange. But some kind of condition or ‘contamination’ that could let him get hurt and just be... fine? That seemed ludicrous. Looking to one of the sporty boys, who adds in, “yeah, freak got like, stabbed or something last week. He was fine in, like, minutes”. 

Camp just blinks as a few others start adding in their two cents, seemingly uncaring about the poor weather now that they weren’t running in it. 

“Oh and remember when his arm got set on fire? He didn’t even seem to notice”.

“Pretty sure Dash made him eat poison once and legit nothing happened. Guy was _pissed_ ”. 

“Course nothing did, the freaks house _is_ a poison”. 

“And hasn’t he been stabbed, like, a lot though? Lightning is a definitely new one”. 

Emile nods, “oh yeah, has to be”. Everyone looking to Danny then, Camp included. Making the teacher actually note now how the teen's shirt was burnt up before everyone gapes at another boot of lightning striking Danny and sending him shooting sideways and back onto the ground. 

Danny groans, “well, it’s definitely not a new one now”, and pushes himself up, shaking mud off his hands dramatically and grumbling, “also, I’m not a fucking lightning rod”. 

Camp blinks, “language”, and shakes himself off to shoo people inside. The last thing he wanted was someone else getting struck. Before grabbing Danny’s shoulder again, how could this kid seriously be okay? “Are you _actually_ alright? What do they mean by ‘contaminated’? And- woah”, cutting himself off a little at Danny basically peeling off the charred burnt shirt. The boys' undershirt’s even burnt up a fair bit and frankly smells rather nasty. But that all gets him a glimpse at what Danny’s actually got going on. Camp’s pretty sure he’s never seen someone with an actual seriously defined six-pack. Then there’s the ridiculous amount of scarring. 

Danny blinks at Mr. Bell and moves his definitely obliterated shirt to cover up his burnt undershirt a little, “I’m good and dandy, let’s just go let people hurt each other with rubber balls. And it’s an ecto-contamination thing. Totally unique and totally got it handled. Don’t worry about me and mine”. Snapping his head around at more thunder and light flashing, “yup, no worries here. Prefer not to do that again though soooo”, and gestures to the school building. He actually wouldn’t mind too much, but he definitely feels a bit like the damn energiser bunny and would rather not just stand still. 

Camp watches the teen go and frowns a little bit. Officially pretty sure Danny’s fitness was acquired in dangerous ways. Not much he can really do and it’s not like he actually knew any of his students well yet. He still wants to tell the boy to go to the nurse, at the very least. Shaking his head and heading inside, glaring at the sky before closing the gym door. 

He’s honestly not too surprised the teens have already grabbed the balls, divided into teams -definitely unfair teams though-, and started. Camp missing his chance to send Danny off as the boy grabs a spare gym shirt and joins the team with precisely zero jocks. Watching him grin almost maliciously and rub his hands together. Camp raises his eyebrows, pretty sure he saw literal sparks in the teens' palms. Did Danny quite literally _absorb_ the lightning? Watching him grab up a ball and whip it across the room, one of the jocks yelping, “you shocked me!”, making everyone pause before Camp watches absolute Hell break loose. With everyone basically clamouring for Danny to hit them but also trying to avoid being hit. Camp mumbles, “alright, so this town is actually rather insane”. 

Danny just smirks and rubs his hands on another ball, this was fun and he didn’t even really have to throw the balls hard or try to avoid thrown balls. After zapping Todd, there was no way anyone was going to actually try knocking him out. Everyone wanting the added novelty and craziness of electrified balls, because Amity was wild and used to danger. Danny was just liking the chaos of it. Bouncing around and ruffling up one of the smaller geeks hair, snickering at it puffing up with static. Though he does notice Mr. Bell mouthing ‘nurse after’ at him. Which fine, that was a reasonable request. Even if said nurse would take one look at him, realises he’s, well, _him_ , and shoo him off without even checking him over. He’s pretty sure the nurse thinks he’s immortal or something. 

Danny rolls his eyes good-naturedly at the teacher and grabs up another ball; snickering at the sparking, which fine, he just might be adding just a teeny tiny bit of ecto-electricity too for funsies. 

**End.**


End file.
